finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Coernix Station - Cauthess
Coernix Station - Cauthess is a petrol station and an outpost in Lucis in Final Fantasy XV. It can be visited from Chapter 3 onwards. It lies in the Duscae region in the vicinity of the Disc of Cauthess, and is thus overshadowed by large stone formations. The player can refuel here, use the rent-a-bird and caravan. In Chapter 4, Ardyn requires Noctis and his royal retinue to have a brief layover at Coernix Station before bringing them over to the Disc of Cauthess to meet Titan, much to their chagrin, with Ardyn in particular insisting that he pay for accommodation for the group's stay over camping. __TOC__ Shops Mini-Mart The shop is at the petrol station. The Leisure Goods section prices are unaffected by Noctis's fishing level. Culless Munitions - Cauthess Culless Munitions is a weapons and accessories vendor operating from a black Culless Munitions van by the outpost. It has largely the same stock as the Culless Munitions at the Wiz Chocobo Post. Items *Potion (next to the shop building) *Debased Coin (between the containers south from the station) *Maiden's Kiss (on top of a container south from the station) *Oracle Ascension Coin (south side has stairs leading below; at the bottom look along the large walls) Quests Photo Op: Crag Photo Op Crag map from FFXV.png Photo Op Crag from FFXV.png Regalia racing ] The Windows/Royal Edition has three "cross country test drives" around Lucis the player can partake with the Regalia Type-D (obtained in Chapter 8 by accepting a quest from Hammerhead body shop) to get further enhancements for it. The racing attendant is the same person who manages the item shop at Hammerhead. The first race at Three Valleys appears after the player has modified their car to Type-D, and the other two appear after the player completes the first race. Talking to the attendant lets the player race even if the player has reverted their car to the base model, and the car will be automatically converted. The Duscaen race is called Duscaen Motor Challenge. The races need to be finished within a rather generous time limit and players can generally manage them even if the go out of course and bump into rocks and trees. Completing it earns a Sturdy Bumper. Completing all races earns Speed Daemon achievement/trophy. #Three Valleys #Coernix Station - Cauthess #Vesperpool Holding Back the Dark Holly Teulle's final quest is to check the floodlights in various outposts to get 4,000 EXP and 10,000 Gil. One of the floodlights is at Coernix Station - Cauthess. New recipes Reading Orienteering Checkpoint C, located on the door of a shack across the street from Coernix Station - Cauthess, teaches Ace Hunter's Schnitzel recipe to Ignis. Ignis learns Royal Road Paella from a magazine cover found inside a small wooden building to the east of Coernix Station - Cauthess. Gallery Coernix-Station-Cauthess-Arches-FFXV.png Coernix-Station-Cauthess-Food-Joint-FFXV.png Coernix Station Cauthess car park from FFXV.png Coernix Station Cauthess caravan from FFXV.png Coernix Station Cauthess weapon shop in FFXV.png Coernix Station Cauthess radio in FFXV.png|Radio. Trivia *There are two wells in the game: one in the industrial area opposite the Coernix Station - Cauthess, and one at Cape Caem. Category:Towns Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XV